1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method of an automatic vending machine, and more particularly to a driving method of an automatic vending machine adapted to separately supply raw materials from a raw material can and hot water or cold water from a hot/cold water can and to extract a stirrer for mixing the raw materials with the water, thereby enabling a sale of sanitary products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automatic vending machine is an unmanned selling method of products such as coffee, cigarettes, candies, books and the like, and a conventional coffee automatic vending machine is, as illustrated in FIG. 1, disposed with a body 1 for forming an exterior appearance thereof and a door 2 hinged to one front side of the body 1. The door 2 is arranged there outside with a door handle 3, a coin inserting slot 4, a product selection unit 5 equipped with a plurality of selection keys for selecting a desired kind of coffee, a cup housing slot 6 for extracting cups and a coin return slot 7 for returning changes.
Furthermore, an automatic vending machine according to the prior art includes therein, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a cup stacking bin 8, a raw material can 9, a raw material supplier 10, a raw material chute 11 installed underneath the raw material supplier 10, a hot water supplier 12, and a mixing unit 13 for mixing the raw material guided down from the raw material chute 11 with hot water supplied from the hot water supplier 12 and for extracting the cup disposed in the cup housing slot 6.
Now, a purchasing process of coffee utilizing a coffee automatic vending machine according to the prior art thus constructed with be described.
First of all, when a user selects a kind of coffee by inserting a coin and manipulating the product selection unit 5, a cup is accommodated into the cup housing slot 6. Raw materials such as coffee, cream, sugar and like are supplied to the mixing unit 13 via the raw material chute 11 and hot water is supplied thereinto. The mixing unit mixes the raw materials and hot water and supplies same into a cup accommodated in the cup housing slot 6 via a nozzle, and the user can purchase a desired coffee.